AshLenne
by lennelovesshuyin
Summary: This is about a girl I made up and a huge tragedy in the course of the year at Degrassi, a rampage, Ellie's death...her near death expierience! AshLennexCraig, AshLennexSean ElliexSean


**This is about a new girl at Degrassi, her life and her problems, her and Craig are great together, but when she tells him her secret how will he react, this is my first Degrassi Fic. I hope you like it! This is all from AshLenne's POV!**

**AshLenne **

**I quickly grabbed my bag and walked out the door, rushing to my car I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Craig, he looked me strait in the eyes. I could only smile, since I started living alone hes been around a lot. I had abusive parents and took up student welfare. I was new at Degrassi, it was only the second month I had been there and I loved it. "So, hows my beautiful punk angel?" Craig said putting his arms around my waist from the back. "Good, but late, school Craig, get dressed and go, you have your car and I can't afford to be late again,"I said. I turned around and gave him a kiss. I got in my car and turned it on, my music blared from the speakers, I pulled out of the driveway and blew him a kiss. I was on my way to school, my car window all the way down, allowing my hair to blow in the air. I had arrived at school, with Jimmy and Spinner picking on Rick again. I walked over and watched them and went in Rick's face. "Get out of Degrassi before you get out of hand and kill people!" I yelled it and gave him fear. "Or I might kill you!" I yelled as I walked away and ran into Ashley. "Hey" she said. I smiled and nodded,"Sorry for running into you, see you later!" I said again. She walked into the school. I waited for a bit and saw Craig. He ran over and hugged me,"I got something for you!" he said very suprised. I smiled and stood there."Here open it," he said. I smiled again and opened it up, it was a beautiful necklace, it had a rimestone heart with a metal thorn vine around it and was hung by a silver chain. "I love it, Craig, what was this for,"I asked with ease. "I just thought I would give you something to show how much I love you," he said leaning in and he kissed me. I loved him so much my heart pounded so hard. I loved him, but it pounded when I saw Sean. I felt bad, but I thought it was Craig I loved. "Craig, I can't take this...just somehow I don't feel the same about you," I said it with tears in my eyes. "No, nononononon, you can't just do this to me, you have to stay with me, you...you can't leave no!"he yelled and he grabbed my arms tightly. I screamed, yelling stop at loud as I could. Sean turned around and ran to us and pushed back Craig,"Stop it," he said into Craig's face. "Get out of my way Sean, she wants to leave me I love her so much,"he said again looking at her face with wet tears running down her cheeks. "But I don't and Ashley does, find Ashley Craig, give her the necklace, it will instantly make her fall in love just go," I said with my hands on his shoulders. He only nodded and left. I went into Sean instantly and cried. He put his arms around me. "It is okay..."he whispered. "Lets get out of here," I said walking to my car holding Sean's hand. He just followed allowing me to have it my way. We jumped in my car and drove out of the lot. "So, where are we going?" he asked me reaching for my hand. "My house," I replied grabbing his hand. We arrived and I began throwing all of Craig's things in a suitcase and threw them on my porch in front. I went back in my house to see Sean standing there. "Sorry about that, I went a little crazy," I said walking to him. He only went up to me and kissed me, I loved it I felt my heart pound fast. I was in love! We kissed like that for a few minutes until we moved over to the couch and laid down together and began kissing again. We stopped and looked at the time. I got up and he put his arm around my neck. I pulled his arm off and walked to the phone and called the school. "Excuse me this is Ashlenne Relina, I am sick today so I wont be at school. Sean oh yea he went to visit his parents he told me to call in, yup, bu bye!" Sean put his arms around me again and follow his fingers across my stomach. I looked at him, I was amazed at how fast this was going. "I want to move in with you, I need you," he told me. I shook my head. "No, I need Ellie to move in, we might brake up and you would have no where to go, and Ellie and I could be just dandy friends you know!" I said with a joking voice. "I see, well you can sleep over any time...I would really like it," he said begining to kiss my neck. Than we had a phone call, I walked over and pick up the phone,"Hello?" I spoke clearly into the phone. "Hello, this is Degrassi School District is this AshLenne," "Yes,"I answer sounding kinda sick. "Your friends with Craig right?" she asked again."Somewhat" I answered into the phone. "Well he went a little out of control and he went on a rampage beating kids up whoever got in his way. He is coming there, to your house, that's what he said, goodbye" she said and put down the phone. I dropped the phone and didn't speak. I turned and looked at Sean with tears running down my face,"We have to get out of here...now!" I said walking over to him and picking up my coat. "What happened," he asked me grabbing my wrist. "Craig, he's coming and he's on a rampage," I replied and put my shoes on. We both got ready and ran to the car. I turned a different way from the school to get to Sean's house, I saw Craig turning on my road right when I did, and I hoped he didn't see us. I pulled into Sean's driveway and he got out of the car and opened the garage door. I pulled into it and he closed it up. I ran to him and he held me in his arms. "C'mon, lets get in the house," he said letting go of me and walking to the garage door, he peeked outside. "Coast is clear," he said as a shadow appeared behind him. "SSSSEEEAAANNNN!" I screamed with fear. He ran forward knowing what was behind him, and he stood in front of me. Craig walked in,"Ash, Ash I...I love you, Sean get out of my way she is mine," he said with a calm kiddish voice. "No, I am not yours I belong to myself, I don't love you!" I said in his face. He looked at Sean. I walked in front of Sean and put my arms wide open."Want to get to him, you have to go through me first!" I said with a glare and tears in my eyes. He looked at me than grabbed me and started kissing my neck, I pushed him off me and slapped him. He looked at me and began to get red faced and stamperd out the door. I looked behind me and ran to Sean. He hugged me and embraced me in his arms. I let out a loud scream. "What!" he asked and I fell to the ground. I had a knife in my leg. He was shocked and knelt by me, he didn't take it out knowing more blood would flow out. He picked me up and put me in the car and drove to the hospital. Next I woke up seeing Ellie and him hugging. I just squinted my eyes and watched them so they wouldn't know I was awake. Than Ellie lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Who are you going to be with Sean?" Ellie asked Sean. "Her, AshLenne, I love her El, we broke up," he said looking at her. She hasted herself toward me and pulled out a knife, than I opened my eyes,"ELLIE STOP!"I yelled in fear. Sean walked forward. "Stop Sean, or I will," he stayed in his spot. Than she took the knife against her wrist and started to cut herself more and more and more, so much blood was dripping on the ground than she was about to faint and stuck it in her heart. Sean was begining to cry and looked at her, he walked to me and took my hand, than I placed the other hand on his face. A nurse walked in and screamed than the doctor came in. "WHAT HAPPENED!" he asked practically yelling. "She, she began cutting herself than killed herself..." Sean managed to say. I was shocked at all that had just happened...Craig, Ellie, and now what...what will happen next...Degrassi is full of hell...I hate it here, I wanted to leave...**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED MY STORY RXR IF SO PLEASE I WOULD APPRECIATE IT! SORRY IT WAS SO INTENSE...**


End file.
